


Won’t Run From It

by MsArtheart



Series: [Longing Series] Between Us Three [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gotham City is a mess!, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: [Longing Series] [Helena Bertinelli x Renee Montoya] [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Huntress PoV] [Convergence: The Question centric] [Pre Rebirth era]"I can't blame Renee for winning me over this quickly......Just happened." YURI – F/F .Oneshot 3 of 3. HAPPY LGBTQ PRIDE MONTH 2020!
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Renee Montoya, Helena Bertinelli/Renee Montoya/Vic Sage, Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya
Series: [Longing Series] Between Us Three [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821640
Kudos: 2





	Won’t Run From It

**Author's Note:**

> Comics related in this fiction:  
> 52 series | Crime Bible: Five Lessons of Blood | Batwoman until the end of The New 52 | Detective Comics ( debut of Batwoman and Renee as The Question II) | Final Crisis: Revelations | Convergence: The Question.
> 
> This oneshot has nothing to do with birds of prey movie.  
> This is the last piece of the tied oneshots about Renee and Kate and Helena and their feelings. 
> 
> P.s Notice me Greg Ruka senpai!~ /rt /rt
> 
> Enjoy!~ [ Ruby lips in the mirror / Black heels on the floor / Perfume to draw him nearer /A dress he can't ignore ]

**::::: Huntress** **PoV :::::**

There’s something really amusing in my newfound partnership with Renee. We started a thing, just the two of us and only when we’re patrolling Gotham City’s streets together. No matter the odds, no matter the ends. No matter how many scumbags we’re punching or kicking or sticking a bolt, we’re always putting a silly bet in the mix. 

_“’Which one of them is going to be taken down first, Q...?’”_

_“’I’d say ‘how many’, H,’”_

_“’Yeah, sure. And who’s gonna throw the first punch...?’”_

_“’Me, of course. As far as I can tell, you’re a ranged weapon user.’”_

Sometimes I can’t believe it’s just an ‘accident’ when Renee suddenly shows up at my nightly rounds! I **bet** she does this on purpose. Or maybe, who knows, we’re just sharing the areas the bats can’t reach... Well, the places they don’t know how to _properly_ handle, I mean. Or it’s the lie I tell myself everyday, because every single bat is jealous of their turf and hardly let anyone besides them take care of Gotham City, that bunch of sonofa—

...Oh, and the prizes for the winner are foolish things, even sillier than the bet itself. Sometimes it’s “ _who’s gonna pay for the food or make the dinner or clean the room or choose the movie to watch together_ ” and so on... But I’d say the best thing of this partnership is the **_flirting_**...

_...Poor me she’s so good at flirting._

Renee is a living source of trivias and quotations, not to mention her sharp tongue. From the worst ‘ _you’re-such-a-doll’_ to the _best if-you-know-what-i-mean’_ , she never fails to amuse you. Speaking of wich, she grew on me in a way that even when we just arrive atop a random rooftop and she starts to fix her hair and waistcoat in a attempt to put her thoughts on ease I fail to not find this peculiar habit of hers the sexiest thing in the world.

...I think I fell for her. Hard and shamelessly in love with Renee Montoya...

Yet I’m still wondering why I always risk myself for someone I barely met. The answer for this comes every time she’s around me... _Mio santo dio_ , she even carries Vic's aura with her. How can I resist this? In fact, she literally carries Vic with her. She’s the new **Question**.

Let's face it, for someone to shelter an acquaintance after both of them taste an absolute chaos together and said someone feel an almost imbecile level of empathy for their acquaintance in such a short time, the options are: either they’re very drunk or very needy... If not both (which obviously **is not** my case). I can't blame Renee for winning me over this quickly...

_...Just happened._

And Renee is the first one I put myself at disposal quite fast-- faster than Dinah and the birds of prey and even Batman himself. I know I have a knack for helping people... I also know said ability sometimes makes me take one os another bad choice, like that one I made during **No Man's Land.** Couldn’t help it, I was there when the natural catastrophe hits Gotham City. The city was in ruins and Batman went missing. I swear, even the cops became outlaws. They started marking territories, setting up schemes against gangs and threatening those who went against their orders, _“everything in order to survive”_ , they believed. In every area dominated by the GCPD, I noticed the twisted feeling of safety coming from the poor people who were under their protecion. I even heard people thanking the cops, praising teir hard work and their promise of watching over the city.. These people should know better when the goverment turns their back at their citzens, there’s no point of protecting any institution, but...

Well, I won’t judge GCPD actions, really. Even I did things that I wouldn’t never, **ever** think of doing nowadays… Wear Batman’s mantle is something I wouldn’t do again even if Bruce Wayne himself comes at my door in his knees and begs for my forgiveness and offer me all his fortune as an apology. Call it a grudge or not, but I will never forget all the years of distrust and disbelief from his side.

Thank Holy Mother Of God that it’s all past now.

Tell you what, **No man’s Land** wasn’t the only living chaos me and Renee survived. The most recent chaos we faced together was the very hell aboveground that Gotham City has transformed itself under the orders and total domination of **Vandal Savage**. I practically allowed myself to be _stabbed in the chest_ because I believed in the success of Renee's absurd plan to retrieve the Spear of Destiny that was in Vandal Savage's possession. Yeah, **stabbed**. With less than a twenty percent chance that plan would work. Lucky me it did indeed work.

Not to mention the time I offered myself to be marked by Cain's sin to save Renee’s skin..

...While she’s clearly still pays and commits new sins for the new red haired member of the bat Family, that damn Pussywhipped fo--

Sigh... Nevermind. Because the worst of it all... Well, I’ll fight against this redhead to win Renee’s heart if necessary. And the funniest of it all? Me and Renee were always orbiting each other’s universe but never got near each other until she takes on The Question’s legacy. It was just when the so-called Batwoman distilled all her jealous poison at me during the chase for the **two** Two Faces that I realized what Renee means to me. Until that moment I didn't even care about this sugary and apparently unsuccessful soap opera between the two heroines-- Yes, of course, Renee confides **everything** to me. Mostly of her confessions are about her feelings devoted to the rotten rich Katherine Rebecca Kane. Sometimes shes’s just so full of it that she could spill everything like a teenager attending high school... It’s kinda cute if not **lame** , you know. But I listen to every single word with genuine interest.

My advices obviously are always the classics _"If it's what you want, go for it!"_ , _"That's it! Where you cannot love, don't delay_ ", etcetera etcetera... Which better advice would I give her, anyway? Just when all my love interests are but an urgent desire for one night stands and nothing more? Everything else could turn into a disastrous and impossible romance. A really bad one, so to say.

But she... Only Renee is always with me when I need her most while all the other love interests seems to vanish like magic. And I’d never had to prove her that I’m worty of my mantle. We just... No promises, no demands. We just appreciate each other's company willingly.

Hnf... Sometimes I can’t believe I fell in love with Renee, because as pleasant as it is to spend my time with her, this bitterness she carries with herself drives me crazy sometimes and when I'm not in the mood to deal with mine and her problems altotheger, I cut the drama mercilessly. To be honest I’m kinda surprised that our friendship lasted so far... I believe the reason is we don't run away from each other when we are passing through bad times and only comes back when everything is apparently stable-- because good, **good** for real we never really **are**. Renee blames Gotham City for this, and I blame my bloodline. Guess we really are meant for each other, uh.

Speaking of which... The family part... Holy sh... I was there, watching her suffering because her father became ill and she’s unable to make a single visit to him. She is officially excluded from the Montoya family for being homosexual. I even recall myself saying that she’s got a better score than me in this topic because I didn't even had a chance in life to come out to my parents. Her exact words for this was _“You have the shittyest way of comforting a person in mourning, **ever**. But thanks anyway. I know you meant well_.” Guess that was the time our bond got strong, because she didin’t asked me to get out of her sight that day, neither I left her alone. I wish she could have had a easier life, but Gotham is a cursed city. The chaos of this time was a kind of dome covering the city and tuning everyting upside down. Tsk. Uncalled threats like this never politely awaits for us to deal with our personal problems. We always have to deal with everything and at the same time...

But Renee never stopped taking care of her father, even if she had to do it in the shadows. It was painful to watch their suffering, indeed... But in the end Renee was rewarded with the most beautiful gesture a human being would do.... Her father, Hernando Montoya, gave her his blessings and asked for her forgiveness before he left our world for good. Even I, who had nothing to do with them, felt blessed by him and this was a wonderful and extremely comforting feeling. Both Renee and her father were finally able to move on in peace.

And remember I said this city is cursed, yes? Renee’s peace would not last long. Renee still has many torments in her life to calm down until she reaches genuine peace. And the torment of the week have a name: **Batwoman**. I didn't want to leave Renee at Saint Luke's hospital, but I had to involuntarily give up my company because the legitimate heir of the Kane Industries & Hamilton Rifrle Co wants to have a word with Renee...

 **...Alone**.

Come on, did she really needed to disturb Renee right there, right now? Can’t the damned conversation wait? I actually said aloud my toughts in a near hostile tone, but Renee stood between me and Kate Kane and agreed to have this said urgent talk. She led the redhead upstairs with a slight touch in her shoulder. Of course I’ve got mad about this bs, but I can’t do much about it either. So I left the hospital to get ready for the early nighty rounds. I’m propably going to take a peek at the redhead’s turf as it seems that their talk is going to be a really tiring and longstanding one... Tsk... What an ungrateful woman... I will never again invite Kate Kane to help me on anything, not if it is for her to dig up painful feelings and unsolved matters with my associates! Tell you what, sorority my a--

Sigh... The more I try to distract myself the more I get back to the topic. Not good...

Not even hitting Gotham's criminals harder is being healthy... For them.

_“Come on Helena, you're better than this. Much better...”_

And guess my tough luck... It’s just me being handy and patroling the main street of the neighborhood the redhead watches over that the first wonder boy ever shows up. Not that I’m surprised, because I know every bat is hella jealous of Gotham city and I was not kidding when I said it.

One of the things I've always found annoyingly cute about Nightwing is that he always act polite and friendly towards anyone even when the real intention is to intimidate them. People like him are the most dangerous, listen to what I say.

“Greetings.”

“Hey, loverboy.”

“It’s a nice evening, isn’t it?”

“Yeah... I wish.”

“What happened?”

“I honestly don’t want to talk about it. I’m just passing by, Nightwing.”

“I can do the rounds with you if you wish.... Batwoman is late for her round in this turf tonight by the way.”

“...That’s why I'm here, actually. She is... Kinda busy right now so I decided to cover her turf for a while.”

“Hm.”

“Well, see you around, Wonder Boy.”

“Wait, wait! As I said, the night barelly started. Why don’t we stay here and chat for a bit? You seem like you are in need for a little break right now.”

“A proper invite for dinner would be better... Sigh. Just ask me what you want to know, Alright?”

“I know you for a long time. The few things that makes you smile the way you're smilling nowadays are your students and your fellow birds. Now that the new Question is around you seem happy for real. _Alive_ , even.”

“Geez, I can’t be this obvious.”

“Ooh yes, you are.”

“Coming from the disciple of the best nosy detective of the world, uh. I'm glad Batman taught you well.”

“You didn’t deny any of my statements, Huntress.”

“Because it's all true. Shes a good company. I love having her around. I wish we could have befriended sooner... A couple of years sooner, actually.”

“Don’t you believe your partnership comes in the right time and no less?”

“Damn, stop reading my mind, Dick!”

“Ha! No ofense taken.”

“Ugh.”

“I hope she feels the same way about you, tho.”

“Tch. Her heart belongs to the redhead.”

“But it’s you she’s sharing her life with. There’s still hope.”

“Who knows. Anyway. Gotta go now. I really apreciate if you would cover Batwoman’s turf for me. I have a feeling she won’t shows up tonight... Me and my partner neither. And next time you better have another place nicer than a roof to do small talk, alright?”

“Sure. We good?”

“You know we are.”

So I left the Nightwing watching over my and Batwoma’s turf. In truth, I just stopped by to left a message: I'm not in this lovegame game to lose. And alright I admit it, having this sort of friendly banter with Wonder Boy the first was ... Comforting. In a really weird way, sure, but i’m felling good now. Maybe I really was in need for a little honest conversation.

But what I need right now indeed is to go back to the shared apartment and have a delicious and relaxing bath. I still have plans for tonight... And Renee will probably need a shoulder to lean on when she comes back from the hospital. Hmm.. Am I running out of my favorite liquid soap? The one with the lavender fragrance...? Okay, local shops are still open, so I’m gonna take a look. Along with the liquid soap I can take this dirty dice too, maybe that extra strong flavour hardcandy... Who knows, some strawberries and chocolate? I... _maybe_ am getting carried away by many ideas... Not that I didn't buy all this and headed home.

_Now comes the decisive part of the preparation... Choosing the right outfit to get torn off in a lustiful burst._

Geez, too many options in my wardrobe... Hm... Should I use this shirt dress or a tight one...? Maybe my usual buttoned shirt and loose shorts to hidden my true intentions...? Perhaps my old outfit...? Renee has already confessed to me she’s always had a special liking for it. According to her, since her days at the GCPD, when she has lucky days spotting me in the city she could dream for days and at the same time feels guilty thinking she committied _sacrilege_ because she knew what the cross necklace and the two purple stripes stitched on the black fabric meant. Yet she just couldn't stop thinking sinful things about it, that useless lesbian.

Truth is, that was not the first time I heard someting like this, and I’ve got tired about it along the years, so I decided to try another designs until I reached the current outfit. But nothing will stop me from wearing this outfit tonight, as it is a very special occasion... And I’m absolutely sure that Renee will like it.

And, well, her reaction was exactly what I expected.. Her first reaction at least, because as I was luring Renee into my charms she started to talk like a broken LP to distract me. The important thing is, I managed to get her attention in the end. And I did it well, you see. As soon as I had her in the palm of my hands she even agreed to behave, but after her third orgasm she wanted to show me that even in sex we will end up placing a bet... A win/win one without doubt. And remember that extra strong flavour hardcandy and the dice and the strawberry and chocolate? Well, if i want to use them I must have let Renee play at the same terms as me... Just a little, of course.

\- Você bem que podia soltar meus braços que aí eu te ajuda— AHHH essas balas ardem!!!

“Uff, finally a little room to spread my le--”

“This is just a quick break, Renee.”

“Hel, did you drink anything while I was in the hospital? Because I can’t believe you di—“

“No. I **am** sober and wanted to be all along, otherwise I would miss every minute you were at my mercy.”

“Well, I see the bottle of vodka standing next to the extra strong candy pack. You definitely are embodying the bad attitudes of your young adult students, you know.”

“Can’t help it, the youth always knows how to have fun even having nothing. But the candy are for other purposes.”

“ There’s someting you would do... What about ou let go of my arms so I can help ya— AHHH those candy burns!!!”

“Hmm. Good to know.”

And so I went back to leaving Renee lost in ecstasy. I can't allow myself to think about how was hers and the redhead lovemaking... Otherwise I will do it _more and better_ than her. And Renee would probably feel sated enough to not want to be with me anymore... Should I contain myself now...? Is it even possible for me to restrain myself at this point in the game..? And still being dressed in my old outfit only encourages me to go deep and deeper...

“He....Helena...... ahhn... I can't believe you fuck better than me...! _Y ay de tú_ if you stop now..”

…Hm. Maybe I don't really need to restrain myself. On the other hand, I can't go further since tomorrow I have a school presentation to watch and judge... Okay ... A few more minutes won't hurt ... For me. I just curious to see Renee complaining about waking up sore tomorrow...

And it was just me taking my tongue away from her body and untying Renee's bonds that she offered to return the favor. _"It's an old dream of mine, you can't deny me the honor.."_ , she said. I rolled my eyes and let her have one bit of fun too. And her touch was, wow ... Renee made me like be undressed more than do the undressing, that's all I say. And before going to sleep, I even offered her a company to take a quick shower. She replied that if she accepted the offer the shower would definitely not be that quick. She decided to wait until I leave the stall to have her turn. I didn't even waste my time waiting for her to finish her bath, I’m really tired right now... But she barely looked tired at all. Even if the last few hours have been quite hectic for her. This is probably the result of all the years she had to work on stakeouts for her investigations... Anyway. Time to call it a day.

_0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0_

I woke up with a light weight on my waist. If I didn't remember exactly what happened yesterday, I would have already pushed Renee out of bed , that spacious woman. Tsk ... Why do I still insist on doing these things? Give in to the urges of a one night stand? Now that it has already happened, I can only wait for her to wake up and act as if nothing happened ... Because I have no courage to get out of bed now.

... But who said that the alarm beeps would let me depreciate myself in peace? No, no. I even tried to reach the bed table to disable the alarm, but as I moved, Renee moved with me. I had to mess up her short hair to see if she wakes up for good, and lucky me that she woke up, languid and lazy like I never seen before.

“Hmm.. ‘Morning, _mujer dominante_...”

“...Ugh.”

“Did you sleep well...? Because I tried but the spasms caused by your hunting season you gave me didn’t let me catch a goods zzz’s, you know...? Not that I'm complaining.”

...!

“Seriously Hel, you are wonderful. I hope next time you will let me make you _see stars_ too ... Hey, won't you say anything?”

_I was in no condition to speak. All I managed to do was give this woman a tight hug._

“...Oh, sorry. Ok, Sore tongue, right? No wonder **why** , uh? Besides, you have to put 'em to work more often to get used to it.. And I’m gonna make our breakfast today, alright? You won't escape tasting my extra strong coffee today.”

She gave me a brief kiss on the forehead and got off our bed as if she had the best slumber of her life. I can’t decide if I’m furious or delighted with this appreciation she has for me... It just makes me feel even more confused and uncertain about what I mean to Renee. Perhaps one day I will take courage and seek the answer once and for all. Until then, maybe ..... Maybe I'll just leave things as they are.

_Tsc, Montoya ... I can't believe I fell in love with you.._

**_Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> If you’re Reading this author notes, congratulations. You ship Renee x Helena too. :D  
> I was planning to post this third and last part only in June of next year as a celebration of LGBTQ+ pride month 2021, but here I am, posting another fanfiction....  
> Well, Cya~  
> [201215] [090119] [150620]
> 
> (here's the outfit Huntress used to seduce Renee: )
> 
> msartheart.tumblr.com/post/623122225308008448/
> 
> PT-BR version: fanfiction.net/s/13631042/1/Não-Vou-Fugir


End file.
